Devil's Children
by Sweetest-dream
Summary: Bella wants to be a vampire, but what happens when Edward leaves the night before. Bella gets angry, and makes a deal with the devil what happens next? She becomes a devil’s concubine. I have over 30 review and I am so happy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Twilight or New moon but I do own some.

Summary: Bella wants to be a vampire, but what happens when Edward leaves the night before. Bella gets angry, and makes a deal with the devil what happens next? She becomes a devil's concubine.

Chapter one: Disappearance on a snowy night

It was Christmas Eve in the Cullen's house and rings of laughter could be heard as Bella was aloud to open one Christmas Eve present!

"Edward!" Bella exclaimed happily "She's beautiful!"

The Cullen's around her simply smiled their wonderful vampire smiles. Edward had gotten Bella a wonderful Christmas present.

"I knew you would like her." Edward said laughing then Alice piped up "it wasn't all his idea I helped!"

For Christmas Both Edward and Alice got together and bought Bella a beautiful rag doll kitten, one of the worlds most laid back animals.

Bella laughed and hugged both of them before sitting on the massive couch with her new baby. "Thank you guys so much." For the Christmas holidays the Cullen's had transformed their living room into a winter wonder land, in the corner sat a beautifully decorated tree with ornaments from hundreds of years ago and so on. In another corner presents were stacked neatly, and near that was a table filled with Bella favorite sweets complements of Esme's home cooking.

"I think I'll name her Yuna." Bella picked up the tiny bundle and snuggled her close, "She's so warm." At her words she noticed Edward frown. "What's wrong Edward?" She asked quickly a look of concern on her face. "It's nothing Bella it's just that I'll going to turn you tomorrow but I'm not sure if you could handle not being warm anymore you seem to like it." He paused for a moment "And you love the sun… if I turn you won't be able to go out into the sun light any more!"

Bella sighed and said "Edward we've been threw this I am going to be changed whether you have second thought or not." She held a defiant tone in her voice. Alice sighed and said "Come on guys it's Christmas Eve don't fight!" and with that she pulled out a bottle of wine

"Let's get this party started!" Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper all hooted in agreement but Carlisle stood up saying "what do you think your doing?" he looked at Alice with a look of disbelief in his eye his Alice never wanted to do things like this "Come on dad!" She pleaded "This is Bella's last night as a human we might as well let her get drunk once before she changes! Because last time I check vampires couldn't get drunk off of blood."

Esme laughed and held onto her husbands arm "She's right you know! Come on let's let Bella have a little fun!" Carlisle sighed and said "If she gets sick on my new rug it will be the devil to pay!" everyone in the room cheered even Bella she was feeling very good tonight.

Excited at the fact that she was going to be with the one she loved forever. Glasses of wine were passed around and not to long after that the game of twister was brought out.

"Um Bells right hand red." Carlisle said smiling knowing this was the one that was going to bring her down. They had play seven games and Bella had won all. Bella sighed and reach under Emmett realizing she couldn't reach over his bulk she went to go over Alice the same problem occurred.

"You're going down Bella!" Esme shouted from the bottom of the pile. "Oh really?" Bella said with a sly smile, she had found her opening she stretched out and reached under Edward who was currently doing a bridge with Alice to his right and Rosalie to his left she touched the red spot with her hand and said "Got it!" At that moment thought Jasper had to sneeze and as he did he hit Esme who hit Alice who knocked over Emmett who hit Rosalie effectively knocking Bella a top of Edward.

Everyone landed in a thump but laughter rung out "I guess no one wins this game." Carlisle concluded. At this moment Bella looked into Edwards dangerous eyes and completely lost herself to his gaze. She leaned her had down until her soft pink lips touched his cold yet firm ones. She knew they had boundaries but soon they would be gone.

When they parted many eyes started at them and then they cheered "To Bella and Edward!"

Courses of the praise rang threw the house, soon thought it was time to sleep. Bella walked up the stairs with Edwards holding her hand making sure she didn't trip she was a bit tipsy.

When they finally reached the room Edward had to help Bella change into something that she could sleep in that was an ordeal Bella kept giggle and squirming around like she was two.

As soon as her head hit the pillow she closed her eyes, she felt Edward crawl into bed beside her, she snuggled into him and said "you know how much I love you right?" there was no answer. "Edward? You know I love you right?" "Um ... what... Ya I know and I love you too." He seemed distracted but she was too tired to push further matters. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

The next mourning the sun shone threw the curtains and straight into her face. She stretched and sighed "Why are the windows open Edward hates it when there open?" she shrugged and got dressed in a pair of black jeans and a light blue fuzzy turtle neck that brought out her blue eyes.

She walked down the stairs and heard a commotion, her first thought was that her new friend Yuna had done something on Carlisle prized rug but as she got closer she noticed that they weren't talking about the cat but talking about someone, all of them were down there she sat on the first step and listened, as she petted her new friend that had come out of the bathroom upstairs.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Alice said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"I mean he's not here I can't find him anywhere." Jasper said

"Please calm down Jasper please!" almost at once everyone in the room calmed and started talking calmly to the others.

"Edward left but why I had no clue?" Esme said concluding the conversation. Out side the room Bella gasp, she was glad none of them heard it they seemed to busy with each other.

"There hands to be a reason?" Emmett said "Why would he leave on such short notice, on Christmas day, with out Bella or changing her." Then it hit them all

"BELLA!" they said together "Why would he leave her?" Alice said this time with a sad hint in her voice. "I don't know? Maybe he had cold feet and didn't want to change her?" Jasper suggested.

Just when Alice was going to say something Rosalie piped up after coming from the bathroom that linked to the living room, "I know why Edward left, He's ashamed!" Carlisle looked at his daughter "Why would he be?" everyone looked at her and at this point Bell ahead snuck up to the wall and peaked around the corner.

"I found these in the bathroom." She held up a pair of lilac colored thong and bra, the Cullen's gasped "you don't mean he was…" Alice trailed off "Uh hu," she said "I could smell the scent when I went in and their not Bella's or Alice's or mine or Esme!"

Alice hung her head, And Esme looked horrified, jasper held closed fists on his knees and Carlisle simply looked out the window. Emmett looked at Rosalie and she looked back at him, "So whose going to tell Bella?" Rosalie said

Just then the front door slammed shut "I think she already knows!" Alice said sadly.

They heard the roar of Bella's truck engine and watched threw the window as she speed

Off threw the Christmas snow that was falling. "Be safe Bella." Esme said quietly.

Bella felt the tears hot and angry sliding down her pale cheeks. She angrily drove threw the snow; her sight was blinded by anger, "How could you Edward she shouted!" Inside her truck. She beat on the steering wheel every so often and screamed as well. But didn't know what happened when suddenly she felt herself slammed into the staring wheel, and everything going dark.

Darkness, darkness, nothing but darkness. She opened her eyes slowly, only to scream everything around her was in flames. She stood up slowly but fell backwards only to be caught by somebody. When she turned around to see who caught her she gasped in front of her was a very handsome man. He looked to be about 27 and had long jet black hair and blood red eyes. "Who. who are you?" Bell asked timidly.

"I am my dear the devil." He said in a calm seductive voice. Bella simply gaped "but how can you be the devil I must be dreaming" He shook his head "No dear Bella your not dreaming your dead." Once again she fell back but was caught by the man. "How..." "You were in an accident you ran head first into a telephone pole and died on contact."

Bella wanted to scream but held back "You mean I died and I didn't even go to heaven!!!!" The devil laughed and said "Oh no my dear I brought you here personally. See you went threw a lot of anger before you died and I brought you here wondering if you wanted revenge?"

Bella simply looked at him, but then it hit her, how Edward was supposed to change her, Him leaving, him cheating… she let out a growl and said "yes revenge is good but how if I'm dead?" "I will give you one wish." She turned to him and touched a flame surprisingly it didn't hurt she turned her blue eyes at him, they were filled with anger and betrayal.

"I wish to return to the living world as a vampire." The devil let out a laugh and his body changed he grew large black bat wings and a tail; his arms grew massive as did his legs. And he change in color his body was black "Bella swan, In the name of the Devil you will have your wish granted." And the next thing she knew he lunged at her sending her into yet again a black.

When she opened her eyes six more started into her's. She felt herself instantly jumped back and gasp for air but soon found that she had no need for the air she was taking in. She placed a hand on her chest and it was cold and still. She looked up at the people and gasped, they were all so beautiful. Just like the Cullen's, There were two female, one had soft strawberry blonde hair, that reach her shoulders, the other had ruby red hair that was cut short and shaped in a pixie cut. The third was a male that had long brown hair that reached his middle back. He walked up to Bella first "we didn't mean to scare ya…" She took the hand that he extended to her.

"It's fine." She looked at the girls smiling at her "They are Tara and cassia, Cassie was the red had Tara was the blonde." He smiled at her again "And I'm Alexander, but call me Alex" Bella let out her own smile "My name is Isabella swan but call me Bella." They all laughed and she simply looked at them. "What?" she asked

The girl named Tara piped up "nothing sweetheart it's just you haven't noticed full yet that you look like a goddess." Bella cocked her head, and Alex led her to a mirror. She gasped looking at her was a beautiful woman. She had lost her baby fat, and her hips had gain a little more meat giving her a beautiful hour glass figure. She had larger breasts and the legs were long and lean she smiled and noticed she had fangs. She placed a hand over her mouth and gasped yet again "I'm a…" "Vampire?" the three said. She nodded.

"We are like you." Cassie said walking up behind Bella "What do you mean?" it was Alex who answered "we have all made deals with the Devil he called us and saked us to watch you." She nodded her head "What's your story?" Tara asked. "Well…" Bella said and started her story.

When she finished they all looked at her. "So you fell for a vampire too huh…" Tara said "Well all did. I fell for a handsome man named Jasper." The Alex spoke "I got caught up with a girl named Rosalie" Cassie sighed and said "Emmett for me." Bella simply looked at hem she hadn't mentioned any last names or any other members of the Cullen family except Edward "What were their last names?" They all said "Cullen." Bella let out a laugh and said "So was mine!" but then she stopped and a blood red came to her eyes "Uh oh…" Tara said "Looks like…" Cassie sang "Someone's hungry!" Alex finished.

To find out what happens I want ten reviews thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Last Time:

"What were their last names?" They all said "Cullen." Bella let out a laugh and said "So was mine!" but then she stopped and a blood red came to her eyes "Uh oh…" Tara said "Looks like…" Cassie sang "Someone's hungry!" Alex finished.

Chapter 2: hunting

Bella looked at them all; with a devious grin "I don't know what you're saying." They all looked at her and said "Right." Alex picked her up and said "yes you do you hungry... You may not have noticed but your pure vampire" she looked at him and her mouth shaped like an "O"

She had never noticed but they were inside a house one she didn't recognize. She watched with aw as they brought her to the most expensive looking car she had ever seen. A bright and clean looking Ferrari spider 360. "Nice isn't it" Alex exclaimed setting Bella on the ground kissing his car.

She just looked at him "Ya it's nice." Tara and Cassie came up behind her opening the door. She slid in and loved the way the leather felt on her cold skin. "So where are we going." The question was quiet.

"I'm hungry for some bar guys!" Tara said happily "Same here" said Cassie Bella simply looked at them like they were crazy "You drink…" "People?" Alex said "ya we do" Bella looked terrified and Tara hugged her the best she could as the car started "Don't worry, we all had the same look when we first tried it but we have to we can't have animal or pedophile blood the devil won't allow us."

She looked at Alex "Really?" "Ya" was his answer. The ride to the city was an hour away so Bella to ok this opportunity to get some information about what the hell happened to her. "So how did you guys…" "Become what we are?" Tara answered "You have got to stop doing that!" Bella said angrily.

Cassie laughed "You see me and Tara were the first two in the group." She gazed at Tara "I had fallen in love with a young man named Emmett. At the time he was always hanging around my school in Florida but he always had this weird look about him, but he was perfect." She let out a sigh to prove her point both Bella and Tara laughed.

She continued with her story "I dropped my book one day and he helped me gather them up. I was a young, and stupid… so I quickly fell harder for his charms, then one day he asked me out... I agreed and we dated fro four moths, then he came to school on day with some girl…" She clenched her teeth "Her name was Rosalie." Bella simply stared

"That's How my story started" Alex said from the front "I dated Rosalie after helping her decorate fro the dance one night. But I found out later she was cheating on me." Bella nodded and turned to Tara "Oh no I'm not telling my story right now." Bella laughed and said "Alright I won't pressure you." Soon they found them selves in a beautifully lit up city. "Wow" Bella said "it amazing." Alex stopped the car and said "Ya we love to eat here, it's the best place ever!"

Tara and Cassie nodded in agreement. Bella got out of the car fixing her blue sweater and jeans. "OK Bella…" Alex started "You're going to hang with me tonight and I'm going to show you how to feed ok." She nodded and walked in close to Alex once inside the two other girls went to a different part of the bar.

Bella clung helplessly to Alex as he lead her to a table away from the loud music, sitting around there were some tough looking guys. She shielded herself behind Alex "So what am I supposed to do?" He let out a small laugh and said "Let me do the talking you just stand there and look good." She nodded slowly letting out a small smile, showing off tiny pearly white fangs.

The men in the other tables instantly looked over. And smiled at Bella Alex moved away form her sitting at another table as he urged her to go over to one of the guys and ask him to the car. She nodded her head and walked over to the table with a confidence she didn't know she had. She smiled seductively to the young man who occupied one of the tables. "How would you like to come and sit with me out in my car for a while?"

The guy looked at his buddies and was like "ya, sure baby." He answered. She took his hand a walked way from the table that Alex had been in. About five minutes later Alex got up and followed, When he reached the car he saw something the brought a smile to his lips. Bella was leaning on the man on the side of the car, to passing people it looked like she was kissing his neck but Alex knew better.

"Did you like it Bella?" Bella turned to face him still holding up the now dead man "Yes I did…" her eyes were starting to change back to brown and she had a different attitude around her. Alex laughed and said "I'll take care of that for you, "He picked up the man and threw him over his shoulder, as he walked towards an ally people started to look "it's all right everyone my friend here just drank too much!" Everyone nodded there heads and started walking again.

When Alex had disposed of the body, he walked back to the car and said to Bella "So now what?" She looked up at him "well… I plan on staying with you guys and getting revenge on the Cullen family." She turned to look at him "Actually I think it would be much better if we all got revenge on the Cullen family for what they did to us." "YA!" came a soft female voice it was Tara her and Cassie had just come out.

"I think Bella's right Alex we should get back at the Cullen's." Cassie stood beside her new partner in crime. All three girls then proceeded to give Alex the puppy dogs pout, he looked at them and threw his hands up in defeat "alright you guys win!" all the girls snickered and got into the back of the car.

On the drive home Tara explained something to Bella "OK Bella dear… Tomorrow is the annual Vampire Ball, the Volturi it every year, the devil told us he wanted you to go and make a good impression." Bella simply looked up at him "But... But... I have nothing to wear!" Tara and Cassie smiled "we'll help ya with that."

Bella gulped, why she had the feeling that she was going to be used as a Barbie. She closed her eyes and sighed "Don't worry Bella we'll all be going" Alex assured her "I feel much better." She mumbled sarcastically. Alex laughed and put the car in a higher gear and sped off to the home where Bella would be staying, it was about a 10 minute drive to forks from the house.

She looked at the house in wow "Nice place ya got here." Tara nodded and Cassie smiled. Once inside they showed Bella too her room. It was a blood red color with black ceilings and chestnut colored hardwood floor. "I love my room!" She squealed happily hugged Tara and Cassie. "Thank you."

They spent that night talking about the plan of revenge!

The next night Bella was happily smiling into the mirror. "Wow Tara you perform miracles, Tara giggled and said "You are beautiful Bella, all I gave you was a dress and some hair tips." The Bella in the mirror was wearing a floor length white dress, it was strapless so her shoulders were showing and her long neck was adorn with a beautiful diamond enclave that Alex had bought her as a welcome to our family present

The dress clung to her form and when it reached the hips it went out wards but not in a puffy fashion it was long and sleek looking. "Wow Bella you look great" Alex said Bella would have blushed if she was human; her long brown hair was left down but had curls in some places. She looked like an angel, and was feeling quite pretty right about now; she had on a pair of strapy high heel shoes that went up her leg with laces.

"Come on Bella time to go!" Cassie called from downstairs Bella followed Tara and Alex to the car and got in "Well it's almost time to put plan Cullen's into affect!" Everyone cheered.

Thank you for waiting patiently I will make the next chapter after six reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do no town any of the twilight character, Just Cassie, Tara and Alex.

Cassie: Hi everyone!

Everyone: Hey Cassie!

Cassie: So Bella how was your date last night?

Bella: Very good Cassie thank you I got fashion tips from Alice and it help me out wink wink

Cassie: You went to Alice over me?

Bella: Sorry Cassie it was just that I... what are you doing with the pencil?

Cassie: I'm going to rewrite what you look like muhahahaha!

Bella: ….

Cassie: Ok folks on with the story!

Last time: "Come on Bella time to go!" Cassie called from downstairs Bella followed Tara and Alex to the car and got in "Well it's almost time to put plan Cullen's into affect!" Everyone cheered.

Chapter three: Party hard, plan harder.

Bella sat comfortably in the back seat humming a song in her favorite song. "Hey Bella what are you humming!" Tara asked quietly she too was sitting in the back of the car. "Um… it's called Whiskey Lullaby." Tara made an "O" with her mouth; Cassie sitting in the front seat said happily "I can't wait to see the look on their faces! When we show up with you in tow!"

Alex laughed and kept his eyes on the road "Ya I know..." Bella said quietly, they were sure to know by now that she was in an accident. Tara looked at her new friend and said "Come on Bella smile." Bella turned to Tara and smiled. Her little fangs showing, giving her a childish look.

"Hey Bella…" Alex said from the front "ya Alex?" Bella answered "Were a few minutes away from the jet, why don't you sing us that song?" Bella laughed nervously and said "No... I ...Couldn't…" Tara nodded her head and said "yes Bella you must!" Cassie nodded her head as well.

"Well Ok" Bella said after a moment.

She closed her eyes recalling the words.

_**She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night**_

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby

The rumors flew but nobody know how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night

She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby

When she had finished she didn't notice that the car had stopped and she now had three faces staring at her with wide eyes, "Umm… was I that bad?" She squeaked "Bad?" Tara said "Bad… YOU think you were bad!" She let out a laugh "Bella you sounded great!" Alex laughed in agreement and so did Cassie "well Bella time to get into the plane if we don't want to be late."

She nodded her head and got out of the car, she walked quickly to the plane. And got aboard "How many hours until we get to Italy "A while Bella!" Alex said. Tara and Cassie entered the plane soon after the two and, then it was take off time.

About 1 hour into the 13 hour flight Tara said "I'm bored we must do something!"

Bella looked at Alex who looked at Cassie and she shook her head vigorously "I'm not entertaining her!" Just then Tara jumped up almost tripping on her dress, "I know Bella why don't you sing me another song!" Bella just looked at the girl before "what song?" Tara placed a slender finger on her chin and said "How about Fallin?" Bella nodded "If it'll make you keep it down" She closed her eyes and the notes started to flow.

_**I keep on fallin'  
In and out of love  
With you  
Sometimes I love ya  
Sometimes u make me blue  
Sometimes I feel good  
At times I feel used  
Lovin you darlin'  
Makes me so confused**_

_**I keep on  
Fallin'  
In and out of love with you  
I never loved someone  
The way that I love you**_

_**Verse 2  
Oh, oh , I never felt this way  
How do you give me so much pleasure  
And cause me so much pain  
Just when I think  
Ive taken more than would a fool  
I start fallin' back in love with you**_

_**I keep on  
Fallin'  
In and out of love with you  
I never loved someone  
The way that I love you**_

_**Bridge  
Oh baby  
I, I, I, I'm fallin'  
I, I, I, I'm fallin'  
Fall**_

_**I keep on  
Fallin'  
In and out of love with you  
I never loved someone  
The way that I love you**_

_**Im fallin'  
In and out of love with you  
I never loved someone  
The way that I love you**_

_**Im fallin'  
In and out of love with you  
I never loved someone  
The way that I love you**_

When Bella finished, she opened her eyes to see all of them looking at her again "Alright am I that good?" They all nodded. She sighed and said "lets all sing together," They all smiled and nodded, so the rest of the time was passed buy singing many different songs, and they found out that their voices sounded good together.

When the plane finally landed Bella sighed in relief "thank god! It's over!" She raised her hands over her head. Alex laughed and came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, "You ready to get this party started Bella?" she nodded; the plane they had been on landed in the Volturi's landing dock.

When they reached the front door Bella looked up in aw. "Wow it's so big?" she gasped when she felt a hand on her hip "It is big wait until you see the inside." It was Alex she smirked under his touch. "I can't!" She turned one last time to look at her new friends Tara was wearing a long blood red dress that flowed elegantly behind her, and Cassie wore a black thigh high dress. She nodded to her friends "I hope we all make a good impression." Bella exclaimed

The doors opened, and she was about to step inside when Alex pulled her backwards " I forgot to mention something, umm we are known as the Devil's children and that's how they introduce us at the party." Bella's eyes opened "Really?" she asked he nodded "Yes now if you take my arm I will escort you inside." She nodded and followed him.

Once inside Bella mouth practically fell off its hinges. Tall marble pillars outlined the roomed, and a tall stair case was before them, Alex leaned beside her and whispered " Now they will introduce us to the guest we are a bit late so the party has started" She nodded again, and followed Alex, Tara and Cassie were in front of them chatting happily.

When they reached the top of the stairs a vampire in a fancy looking tux called out in a bar tone voice that carried around the room "The Devil's Children have arrived my I present Miss Tara Pensive and Miss Cassie Pensive" The two girls walked down the stairs first Vampires from around the room looking in aw. They had heard of these children before but never actually seen them.

The vampire continued, Bella looked out at all the vampires looking for six faces in particular. "I would like to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Isabella and Alexander Delane." Many faces watched as Bella walked down the steps with Alex as her escort, they had called before hand and told them to introduce them like that. Many male eyes followed Bella as they reached the bottom Tara and Cassie rushed to meet them "Well were here what now?" "Just wait" Bella replied

"5…4…3…2…1" as if on queue angry voices could be heard "Bella Swan! What the Hell is going on!" And then she saw it for the first time in two days Edwards face. She smirked and said "hello Edward I would like you to meet my husband Alexander."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey every one here's the disclaimer I do not own any of the twilight characters except Tara, Cassie the devil and Alexander, and soon to be many others.

Last time:

"5…4…3…2…1" as if on queue angry voices could be heard "Bella Swan! What the Hell is going on!" And then she saw it for the first time in two days Edwards face. She smirked and said "hello Edward I would like you to meet my husband Alexander"

Chapter four: Conversation leads to trouble.

Edward simply looked at her "What do you mean your husband?" "I mean Edward, that I am currently married to this wonderful man. It was the will of the devil himself." She smiled curtly as she addressed her former lover.

Beside Edward Alice and Jasper just appeared, "Bella is that you?" Alice asked in surprise, Bella nodded stepping out of Alex's arms to embrace her friend. "Yes Alice it is me and I have missed you." Alice pulled away first and looked at her friend "I don't know who your friends are but they have good taste because I know for a fact you wouldn't have been able to put this together on your own."

Bella laughed and turned to her friends "Alice, Jasper, Edward I would like you to meet my friends Tara and Cassie." Alice smiled at the two other girls and shook their hands but then Tara looked up into Jaspers eyes and his met hers. "Tara as in the young timid Tara?" He stumbled out; Tara nodded and said "Yes Jasper it's me." He looked very a taken back.

"But… How?" She looked at him and said "I wouldn't want to say but after you left me for her I killed myself because I felt so alone in the world." His eyes glazed over in unshed tears. Alice simply closed her mouth eyes becoming hard. Jasper had told her about this girl and knew very well that Jasper still felt bad about leaving her.

Bella looked over at Tara it was the first time she had seen sadness in her beautiful round eyes, and anger in Alice's. Bella smiled and clapped her hands "So Edward how's your girlfriend?" He turned to face her "Say what?" Bella's eyes turned cold at his answer "You know the girl who owned the pair of underwear in the bathroom." He let out a low laugh and scratched his head "Oh... ya I know about those you see…" "Edward darling where are you?" "Shit" Edward mumbled out under his breath.

Bella looked at him knowing the guilty tone in his voice. She gazed above him if that was possible and saw a beautiful girl walking towards them; she looked to be her age and walked with a certain grace that even as a vampire Bella did not posses. The girl walked up to them "Edward I was wondering where you went. Oh who are you?" She gazed at Bella evilly as if she knew who she was. Bella growled lowly and said "I believe you know who I am."

The girl nodded in a snotty way "Yes I know perfectly well who you are Isabella." She said it with such a tone Bella took a threatening step forward only to be grabbed back by Alex "Bella calm down you know what happens when you get angry. We do not need a repeat of last time." Alice talked for the first time since Tara had spoken "Why what happened?" "Bella almost burned the hell out of all of us." Edwards's eyes opened wide "really?" He looked at her

"Ya better believe it." Bella looked up at Alex and he mouthed tell ya later.

"Good evening everybody I would like to welcome you all to the Volturi Dinner. I would now like to bring up any one who would like to sing a song for the rest of us it seems some of se don't like the music."

Vampire laughs could be heard threw the place. "Any volunteers" Aro asked Cassie poked Bella "You should volunteer." Bella shook her head no but it was too late Tara looked up and yelled "Isabella Delane would love to sing." Bella looked at her friend with shock in her eyes. But was quickly pushed by Alex to go she gazed one last time at Edward before going up to the stage and getting up saying to the band "Do you know somewhere over the rainbow?" They nodded a silent yes and started the music.

Below she could see the Cullen's all of them, Carlisle, Emse, Rosalie and Emmett. She felt her gaze soften at the familiar faces that was until she saw Edward walk towards them with the girl in tow.

She felt her body start to move with the rhythm of the song and started to move

Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high.  
There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby.  
Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue.  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
really do come true.

She felt the chorus of the music flow threw her and she smiled when she saw the faces of the other vampires looking up at her like she was an angel.

Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me.  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops, away above the chimney tops.  
That's where you'll find me.  
Somewhere, over the rainbow, bluebirds fly. Birds fly over the rainbow,  
Why then - oh, why can't I?  
If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow,  
why, oh, why can't I?

When the song ended the crowd erupted into cheers, Bella couldn't help but smile again, that's when Aro came back up on the stage and said "Well wasn't that the most beautiful thing you ever heard." A murmur rose out of the crowd. Aro took Bella's hand in his and said "Thank you my dear you may go now." Bella nodded slowly and walked down the stairs and went to stand by Alex. Aro continued his speech. "No everyone I know that you are probably all very hungry after your journey so I invite those who are hungry to come up to the stage and feed."

It was unknown to Bella that it was a Volturi tradition that the vampires that fed on humans did it on stage. "And since we have some very important vampires here they may go first may the Devil's Children please come forward and feed." Bella gulped and looked at Alex and Tara who simply smiled and Alex whispered "It will show Edward your one of us."

Bella nodded frowning slightly. Mean while Emse was fighting with Edward "How could you Edward look at her she seems ok with them you didn't even bring her to see us." Edward sighed and was going to say something until he saw Bella get up on stage with the other three vampires.

Alice followed his gaze and said "She' wouldn't drink that would she?" Esme gasped at the sight of the four vampires on the stage. Bella looked at Aro as he led a blind man on the stage. "For you Devil's Children we have managed to get someone of noble blood to feed you please drink." Alex nudged Bella towards the body of the man. "You drink first my dear." She nodded and the Vampires cheered as she walked up to her prey.

She bent down so she was face to face with the kneeling man and said "I wish for you to travel safely to the next world" She then placed her delicate lips to the mans neck and then it went silent as the man allowed his last breath to leave his body. The blood flowed from his neck and into her mouth she relished in the flavor of the iron taste.

When she drank her fill she let go of his neck and stood up allow a few drops of blood to drip down her chin and onto the floor that's when Alex walked forward his eyes turning black he kissed her lip. Gently licking the blood off of them, smiling when he finished he drank his share and then Tara and Cassie. When they were finished Bella looked up at Aro and said "I want to thank you Aro for the meal it was perfectly delighted full and very tasty.

Aro smiled and said "I'm glad you liked it my dear." Then one by one the Vampire families were called up all except the Cullen's. The rest of the night was spent dancing and socializing. But Bella quickly go bored and went to see Esme. She walked up to the Cullen's and said to Esme "Good evening may I talk to you?" Over the last few years Bella has looked up to Esme as a mother.

Esme looked behind her sharply snapping out "No don't even talk to me you evil monster how you could do that to that man!" Bella was taken back at her tone and she felt her eyes well up at Esme continued Charlisle tried to stop her but nothing would stop the hurtful words. "I wish you would have died instead of some how coming back!" That was the sentence that hurt the most everyone gasped and Esme quickly placed a hand over her mouth "Bella I am so sorry."

Bella looked Esme in the eyes and sniffed and felt something run down her cheek she watched silently as surprised gasps went around she placed a hand to her cheek and felt a liquid and more was falling from her eyes she was crying but she was crying blood.

Sorry everyone for being gone so long, Scholl just started and things have been rough for me so ya. Read and review and I still need a higher reader if anyone wants to help! Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.

Bella: pokes skin man I don't like having cold skin

Alex, Tara, Cassie: "Get used to it"\

Bella: laughs "So guys what do you plan to do tonight?"

Alex: "You"

Bella: blushes "Umm…"

Cassie & Tara: "Ewwww, on with the story!"

Last time: Bella looked Esme in the eyes and sniffed and felt something run down her cheek she watched silently as surprised gasps went around she placed a hand to her cheek and felt a liquid and more was falling from her eyes she was crying but she was crying blood.

Chapter Five: The devil makes his appearance

Bella couldn't believe it see was crying, almost immediately all the vampires around turned towards the direct in which they smelt blood. She looked up to see Aro looking at her as well as Marcus. She turned quickly and walked over to where she had been standing with Alex and the girls.

"Wait Bella!" Edward yelled but she didn't listen, she instead walk right up to Alex and embraced him dripping bloody tears onto his top. He held her close and said "shh Bella this wasn't supposed to happen."

"NO IT WASN"T!" The voice it was so dark and viscous and cruel almost menacing. Bella lifted her head to see the same man that gave her the gift of eternal life, The Devil.

Alex turned and bowed his head as did Tara and Cassie. The rest of the vampires did not know what to think but they followed the children's example and bowed there heads.

The devil walked towards the three girls and Alex when he reached Bella he took her in his embrace and said "Hush child do not cry. I put you back on this earth to show vampires and humans alike your powers." Bella stopped crying and started to dry heave. The devil kissed her forehead and turned to the people around the room.

"You all in this room should look at this wonderful woman right here and bow down to her because she is the new and improved vampire a merciless hunter and is skillful in seduction!" He hissed and a vampire beside him burst into flames. "I want you all to bow down now and welcome the new leaders of the Volturi Bella, Alex, Cassie, and Tara." At this many Vampires hissed in anger and Aro as well as Marcus came before the devil screaming in anger "This will not be tolerated!"

"You were not invited to this party and will be asked to leave immediately" Marcus snapped his fingers and some very big vampires came forward ready to kill but Alex and Cassie stood in front of the devil and said "One more step and we will kill you!"

The vampires laughed and moved forward, but Cassie growled and with a flick of her wrist two of the vampires were lifted from the ground she laughed and turned her hands into a fist crushing the life out of the vampires (wait their dead I guess I mean crush them into a dust) After a few moments the vampire turned to ash. The next two were Alex's to take care of he walked up to the first one and placed a hand on the guys chest and then a second later he turned to dust.

The next one suffered the same fate. Bella simply stood there not believing what she was seeing. The devil turned to Marcus and said "Is that all you have!" Marcus growled and lunged at the Devil but it was Tara's turn to show what she had. She put her hands in front of her and her eyes turned black and then Bella watched as the Great Vampire Marcus fell to his knees writhing about "what is she doing to him?" Bella asked quietly to Alex "Tara has the power to make people hurt from the inside out and it really smarts."

Marcus kept squirming until his body stopped moving and he said "May the world of vampires hunt you down and slay you!" and with that he burst into flames. Bella covered her mouth and Tara stood back a few steps so she was beside the devil and Alex.

Aro simply looked at the pile of ash known as his brother and then at the Devil, "How dare you!" Aro took a few meaningful steps towards the devil and when he was close enough to the man he wrapped his hand around his neck, everyone gasped "I am going to kill you and claim the title of devil for myself."

The Cullen's took a few steps forwards and Carlisle placed his hand on Aro's arm "Maybe you should take it easy Aro and let them get what they want." Aro shook his head but was not prepared for what happened next.

Bella who had stopped talking finally snapped and walked forward her dress slowly turning black her eyes as well. A strong energy poured out of her and many of her fellow vampires shrank back, Bella advanced it was Esme who saw her first "Carlisle look out." She called to her husband.

Carlisle turned in time to see Bella storming in his direction. He let go quickly and took a step towards Esme and held her close, Bella attitude towards all the other Vampires changed at that time, she realized that all vampires were cold and heartless(no pun intended) She growled towards Aro "You will release him now Aro or you will die." She had walked up so she was beside the devil now.

"I'm sorry my dear girl but I will not give up my position in this world to you or any of those other young reckless monsters!" Bella laughed and placed her hand on Aro arm, in that instant Aro let out a pained scream and looked at his arm it had been degraded down to the bone "What the hell did you do to me!"

Bella looked at her hand which seemed to be dripping with some type of liquid "I don't know what I did?" She looked at the Devil and he smiled at her "I put holy water in your body, you can access it when every you need too." It was Bella's turn to smile She walked up to Aro and said "Thanks for the party but It's time for you to go."

She placed a hand over his face and she could feel the water slip threw her fingers it dripped into his skin, agonizing screams could be heard threw out the room. The Cullen's didn't know what to think as they watched Bella destroy Aro, so they did nothing.

When she finished and Aro's bone's fell to the floor, she turned to the Devil and said "We are done now." He nodded and said "Very good my children now I want all of you vampires to bow down to the new Volturi, but they will not be called Volturi you will refer to them as the Devil's children you will be under their rule!" Many of the Vampires bowed down including the Cullen's except the girl Edward was with.

"I will not bow down to that Bitch and her friends!" She pointed her finger at Bella and Bella growled "I am no Bitch thank you and I will no tolerate being called words like those. Edward restrain your whore unless you want her dead."

Edward stood up and for the first time looked scared of Bella "Come on Elizabeth settle down." He pulled on her arm bring her down to the floor. Bella smiled and Cassie came up besides her placing a hand on her shoulder "Very nice Bella." "Yes very nice" Alex agreed. Tara smiled to herself and the devil walked up to them "I have done my job here I want you to make sure you take control of this organization." They nodded and as quickly as he was there the devil was gone.

Bella looked up at Alex and he took her hand in his and walked with her to the large stage and stood up there looking over the vampire who had looks of disbelief on their faces.

Cassie stood to the right of Bella and Tara stood to the left of Alex, Cassie was the first to speak "Vampires of all nations, Here us now! We are the new Rulers of your race, and those who do not wish t follow under our rule speak now…" She waited for someone to say something but nothing so she continued "We want you all to go forth and go home, doing what you have done before hunt and stalk in silence but this time we have a new job for you recruit as many new vampires as possible, we are going to make this world ours!"

A cheer from the Vampires could be heard, the fact that their pervious leaders had just been murdered, seemed like it never happened. Bella's eyes searched the crowd to see the Cullen's slinking into the darkness. She knew they didn't agree with this one bit but she didn't care any more.

She smiled a cruel smile and kissed Alex "I here by declare that the Cullen's are our enemies." Tara and Cassie looked at Bella questioningly "They feed off animals, they refuse to turn mortals, and they want our race to end." She watched as the vampires below her murmured in agreement "As of now the Cullen's are not welcome in this world, if you ever see them in your territory they are to be brought to us."

The vampires nodded and then Tara called out "This night has come to an end go home and embrace the feeling of the blood of morals dripping down your throats. A large cry ran threw the room as the vampires cried out their joy of this new task.

It took only a few minutes before the hall was empty, Bella sat down on a chair that once belonged to Aro and called out "Jane!" A young woman came out from behind a pillar and said "yes…" "I wish to know where our rooms are and I want security around here doubled." The Vampire nodded and said "follow me." As they walked down the corridors Alex said to Bella "You were born for this my love." Bella laughed "It seems I am and what's with the my love crap?" she looked up at him questioningly and he smiled "It seems I have fallen for your charms." She laughed and said to Tara and Cassie "These are your rooms."

They nodded and entered Jane lead them a little further and then stop and said in a dead voice "Here you are." Bella dismissed the vampire servant with a nod of her head and said "I feel like a drink how about you?" Alex nodded and walked out of the room.

He came back about and hour later with two goblets filled with a thick red liquid. Bella sat down in a comfy chair in front of a fire and smiled happily as she sipped her drink Alex stood behind her with a hand on the back of the chair.

They sat in silence for what seemed like and eternity before Bella got up and chucked the goblet into the fire with a great amount of force breaking the back of the fireplace, she stormed over to a wall and smashed her fists into it and the next item to feel her wrath was the lamp on the table.

Alex dropped his goblet in shock and ran over to Bella grabbing her hand and pulling them over her head saying calmly "Shh Bella what's going on" The young vampire looked up at Alex and he saw the tears falling down her cheeks again "What did I do Alex what did I do!" She leaned into his hard chest and sobbed He placed his hand on her head and told her that everything would be fine.

Yes everything would be fine…

She looked out the window while he held her and he did not see the look in her eyes, she felt it for the first time, the mixed emotions of being dead and unable to change that fact, death was in her eyes, Death for all humans in the world.

And death to all vampires… And the one first to fall by her hands

Edward Cullen.

Well I finally finished this chappie sorry it took so long lol please say you'll all for give me. Ok here's a contest I need a scary female name and a name for the devil so give me ideas lol

Love ya all thankies


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. But I do own the devil A.K.A Constantine and soon you will meet Authentia I want to give thanks to PAIN EVER LASTING for the names thank you, a million thanks lol. As well as GtotheAtotheBBY for giving me the name Lucius.

Bella: Hello Cassie

Cassie: Hey bells what's up?

Bella: snickers not much

Cassie: What's so funny?

Bella: Oh nothing coughs

Constantine: BOO

Cassie: Holy SHIT!

Constantine & Bella: laugh uncontrollably Holy shit isn't going to stop him!

Cassie: growls I'll let you guys read the story while I kill these two again.

Last time: And death to all vampires… And the one first to fall by her hands

Edward Cullen.

Chapter 6

The day's drug on one by one as she paced the corridors, her expression one of distain and loneliness. Her eyes held no trace of the kindness and warmth that they once carried. She wore o smile upon her pour cline features, she held out a hand and pushed open a large oak door, in side was a large black bed and red walls, reminding her of what she was.

She walked over to the window and sat in the chair that was placed there, as she sat she heard the footsteps, of a friend the only one that she would see, "Good evening, Lucius" her voice was cold and shallow.

A large Snow leopard rounded the corner and sat on the mat beside the chair, the fire warming its cold fur, "Well done madam how did you know it was me?" No longer sat a leopard on the mat but a young man with short blonde hair and blue eyes. He made his move and lean his top half on the woman's lap. She stoked his head and said "You may come in quietly but how many leopards do I know who wash themselves with Old Spice?" He laughed even though her voice was cold.

She had taken him in when he was weak, injured, she was his goddess. He gazed up at her face; she was looking out the window at the falling snow. She came up to him dressed in white and bent down beside him, the first day they met she placed a hand on his cuts and healed them, she had asked for his service for what she did.

He looked away he was sad she never smiled, and she was always cold and angry. He wanted to know what she was, who she was, but she would never tell. Just then a knock on the door signaled someone was there.

"Come in Alex." Her cold voice rang threw the room "Milady, I want to let you know it's almost time." She waved a hand to signal that she had heard him. It was only moments after Alex had left another knock came. "Enter…" "Madam." Tara's strong voice was heard threw out the room "It is time." "I am aware" the cold voice answered.

The door shut "Madam if I may be so bold what is it time for." For the first time her eyes left the window and looked down at the curious male, he cringed for the look in her eyes was unwelcoming. "It is time my friend to meet the Werewolves."

His eyes turned to slits and he growled lowly. She turned her gaze back onto the window and the falling snow she could see the shadowy figures of the werewolves running towards the castle.

Another knock, she gripped the arms of her chair so hard that they began to crack, to many interruptions, "Come in!" she shouted her voice booming Cassie walked in and said "it is time Milady." The woman in the chair snapped and said "Do you not think I am aware of this! Now get out!" she rose from her seat and stormed towards the door, but before she left she said "Lucius make sure you are ready." The man nodded and watched as his mistress walked away.

As they entered the large domain the smell of Vampire was so strong that they started to cough "Sam are you sure it's a good idea to come here?" Paul voice was unsure as they entered a room filled with vampires.

"Yes we need to speak with the leaders. Too many humans are being turned." "I agree with Sam. Paul you know what the leeches in Forks said, Bella is one of them and maybe we can put sense in her head." The voice belonged to Jacob.

"This way please." a voice said a head of them the tiny frame of Jane walked out of the shadows and escorted them to a large room filled with vampires sitting at a large table, Jane told the Werewolves where to sit and they obeyed. "My lady will be here soon."

Jacob leaned towards Sam "Milady? Does that mean there's only one? Edward said that there were four. Sam shrugged and just then a voice boomed out "Our queen has arrived." The vampires in the room stood and bowed. The Werewolves followed suit, they were soon told by a cold voice that they may be seated. This was the first time the laid eyes on Vampire royalty.

She stood there in a long black silk dress, her dark blonde hair pulled up into a high ponytail. She turned to face her assembly and said "Welcome Werewolves of Forks. What brings you here to my domain?" Lucius had come up in his Leopard form and sat beside the Vampire queen's chair.

Sam spoke first "We have come, to tell you, you must stop what your doing the humans are simple creature and are being terrorized by your vampires, we want it to stop." The woman's turned black and the crowd gasped, "You come to my home and demand that I stop…" A cold and evil laugh could be heard now, the vampire soon joined, the sounds was empty.

"I am sorry but this world is to be mine." She turned as if she was leaving when Jacob called out "I am here to speak to an old friend of mine Bella!" The crowd gasped and Lucius growled The queen turned sharply and for the first time her face was soft and kind, But as quickly as it was there it was replaced with the cold mask "I do not know of this Bella swan all I know is that she is gone for good."

"Here me now dogs!" she called out her voice dripping with venom; her heart was shattering again she couldn't stop it. "My name is Authentia, Queen of the Vampire, Mistress of Constantine"

Jacob jumped forward and growled lowly, and Lucius did the same he transformed and stood in front of Jacob in a protective stance,  
"Back down mutt!" he growled protectively, Jacob did as he was told he never knew that other people could change, other than turning into wolves that is.

"I want them out now!" She watch with stone eyes as the vampires of her court escorted the werewolves out but she called out one last thing before turning and walking down the empty hall. "The humans will thank you dogs because now I will double the amount of people turned each month."

A loud uproar could be heard. Once out side the werewolves transformed and let out an angry howl and it rang threw the dark castle. Then in reply a loud and angry scream could be heard. It was Authentia's, it was so loud and terrifying the wolves let out a whimper and ran.

The windows shattered and the wind started to howl. The scream started to fade out among the wind. The woman's eyes leaked red tears and the snow hit her pale skin she sat there for hours wishing she could feel the cold, but she couldn't, she wished she could die again but she couldn't.

She lifted her head and looked at a mirror he cheeks streaked with red; her hair pulled up tight she angrily tore out her pins and watched as her hair cascaded down her face her eyes held fright in the depths.

Another cry escaped her and the light bulbs in lamps shattered. "Constantine!" She cried out, "Yes my dear." A masculine voice broke the cry of the wind. "Change me back I can't do this anymore I don't want to." He voice was filled with sorrow and her body was shaking. "Sorry my dear you are the one who wished this." She let out another cry but was silence when a sharp slap to the face struck hard, she flew to the other side of the room and laid there not moving.

Constantine let out a small laugh and said "When you're ready to come back to me just call my name." And with that he vanished leaving a broken vampire sobbing on the ground.

But her body stopped shaking as she got up her eyes were once again cold and empty as she walked to the mirror her face was stotic again, it almost seemed as if she was another person.

"If you can here me Constantine, I will kill you. JANE!" she called out "Yes Milady." "I plan on taking a little trip let the others know." "Yes milady when will you be leaving?"

"As soon as possible, I believe Forks needs to see me again." She let out a menacing laugh that rang threw the castle and even put a chill in Jane's small body.

"I Authentia will control both the living world and the dead!"

This isn't a very good chapter but here ya go.

Thanks for the name idea guys, if you have any ideas that you want to see in the story let me know.

Cassie O'Conner


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight characters only my own… And for those who are questioning Bella is known as Authentia in this ficcy.

Last Time: "If you can here me Constantine, I will kill you. JANE!" she called out "Yes Milady." "I plan on taking a little trip let the others know." "Yes milady when will you be leaving?"

"As soon as possible, I believe Forks needs to see me again." She let out a menacing laugh that rang threw the castle and even put a chill in Jane's small body.

"I Authentia will control both the living world and the dead!"

Chapter seven: Guys were in shit.

"Carlisle I'm telling you I saw Bella!"

"Alice we've been threw this already; you have had a vision a week for months now with Bella in them and none have come true."

Carlisle rubbed his temples; this was the 15th time in two weeks that Alice had claimed to see Bella in forks.

"But…"

"Please Alice, no more." Alice's head drooped as she walked away passing Jasper and Emmett on the way to her room. As she entered her room she sat silently on her bed looking loving at a picture of her and Bella in the snow, she remembered that moment happily.

Flash Back

"_Come on Bella the sun's out!" _

"_Alice it's wet and cold!" Bella shrieked as her best friend dragged her towards the door of the Cullen's mansion. _

"_So what?" Alice laughed as She opened the door, Bella was just about to protest more when she was bombarded with snowballs._

_She made a loud sputtering noise as she whipped the snow off her face. She opened her brown eyes to see the whole laughing family of the Cullen's. _

_Emmett standing with a snowball in his hands, his masculine features looking soft, Rosalie, her angel like face was smiling and glowing in the sunlight, Jasper hanging off Carlisle trying not to fall with laughter. Carlisle smiling like Bella was his own daughter, Esme too stood laughing with a scarf wrapped around her long neck. _

_And then there was Edward, beautiful Edward. Bella's eyes told the story and Alice smiled broadly she pushed Bella towards her family and every one hugged her._

"_Merry Christmas Bella!" everyone shouted, Bella laughed and kissed Edwards Cheek, but then she walked a few steps away and bent down picking up a pile of snow, _

"_Merry Christmas to you guys too!" And she threw the snowball with very good accuracy and hit Alice square in the face. _

"_Oh you're dead!" Alice screamed as she chased Bella around the yard. It didn't take long for the whole family to join in the fun._

"_Ok, ok you guys win!" Bella shouted finally after she was covered head to toe in snow, it sat in her hair and her shoulders, her cheeks were a rosy red and she was smiling. "Alright Bella" Alice said "But I want a picture first."_

_Bella nodded and stood by her friend. Esme moved towards them with a camera and said happily "Merry Christmas!" Bella and Alice both repeated it and the flash went off._

End Flash Back.

Her eyes welled up with tears she could not shed. She placed the picture on her table and got up walking out of her room and up to her brothers. Very rarely did her come out now, his face was always empty and uninviting.

"Edward?" Alice asked out timidly

"What!" came a sharp voice, the room was pitch black.

"It's been a year since all this happened come on… Let's go outside."

"NO!" She frowned and walked inside to find her brother sitting in a chair fiddling with the ring he was supposed to give to Bella.

"Alice placed a hand on his shoulder and said quietly "I had another vision." This caught his attention "What was it about is she safe is she ok?" Alice nodded "But something different about her though she seemed almost like she wasn't Bella at all she was some evil creature in Bella's body."

Edward looked down"This is my entire fault, if I hadn't been so weak…" Alice sighed and said "If you want to make things better I don't think Bella would want you sitting on your sorry ass all day." She bent down and kissed her brother's cheek.

She walked out of the room and back down to the living room where Esme and Carlisle were sitting. Emmett and Jasper where decorating the tree as Rosalie strung garland together.

Finally she snapped "HOW can you guys just sit here like this while outside humans are being turned left and right! If Bella was here she wouldn't want us sitting here doing nothing!"

No one said anything. Alice let out a laugh and grabbed her coat heading out doors into the snow. She sat on the step and looked out into the roads of Forks; the streets were baron except for the odd person, brave enough to face the terror outside to buy a gift for a loved one.

The Vampires had taken over the school and that was there hide out. She knew that soon all hell would break loose but when she did not know. She closed her eyes picturing how she and Bella had lots of fun and she wished that Bella would come back to her.

Edward looked out the window at his sister and thought about what she said "Bella…" he whispered as if he said it any louder he would shatter his memories of her.

She loved this time of year and she loved the carolers he knew this, he grabbed his coat and walked down the stairs. When he entered the living room all activity stopped, all eyes turned on him "Edwar…" Carlisle start but Edward shook his head and walked out side; he stood beside Alice and held his hand to her. She took it and he started to sing

Where are you Christmas   
Why can't I find you  
Why have you gone away  
Where is the laughter  
You used to bring me  
Why can't I hear music play 

My world is changing  
I'm rearranging  
Does that mean Christmas changes too

Alice had joined in with him by this time and soon the rest of the Cullen's stepped out side and started tossing along. Bella's favorite song they remembered. But then the snow whipped up but they still sang, a few humans walking stopped and looked at them.

And threw the haze of snow they could see a figure walk towards them, and as if magic the figure started to sing the song, they stopped to listen, the voice sounded so familiar as if it was a dream.

Where are you Christmas  
Do you remember  
The one you used to know  
I'm not the same one  
See what the time's done  
Is that why you have let me go

Christmas is here  
Everywhere, oh  
Christmas is here  
If you care, oh

They all started singing together again and the voices sounded great together. Alice started to sob as she sang and Esme buried her head in Carlisle chest.

If there is love in your heart and your mind  
You will feel like Christmas all the time

I feel you Christmas  
I know I've found you  
You never fade away  
The joy of Christmas  
Stays here in silence  
Fills each and every heart with love

Where are you Christmas  
Fills your heart with love

Bella walked out of the snow wall towards the Cullen's but as she walked closer they noticed she wasn't the Bella they thought instead a woman with hard eyes and cold lips, dressed in black. Along with her stood Jane and Lucius, they stood there not knowing what to say

They were all wishing that they could see their beloved Bella and there she was. But she wasn't Bella anymore she was a vampire born of the fire of Hell. And she belonged to the devil.

"Well after all this time, no hello I'm shocked and hurt." Hr voice was filled with mockery. Lucius laughed and stepped forward "Bow down to Lady Authentia, Queen of the Vampires and mistress of Constantine."

The Cullen's did as they were told, "Very good…" Authentia said coldly. "I wanted to seethe progress of the changing in forks. I hope that the amount was doubled thank to the mangy dogs." She removed a gloved hand from her pocket and a necklace dangled in the air. It was the one Edward had gotten her for Christmas the day before the accident.

She threw it at him "I came to give this back all it does is distract me." She turned and walked back towards the wall of snow "Wait!" Alice cried out!" Don't go Bella!" The figure stopped and turned her eyes cold with hatred "My name is Authentia, not Bella." She locked at all the Cullen's "I will be at the school, so when you decided that not joining my army is the wrong choice you may come a find me."

She soon vanished from sight as the snow kept falling. Edward let out a loud roar of anger as he picked up the necklace. "NO… How… Why!" Her cried out He was shaking Alice leaned down and hugged her brother. She turned her head towards Carlisle "I Told you I saw her in my Vision." Carlisle said nothing but Emmet exclaimed

"We my friends are in deep shit."

End Chapter

I hope you enjoyed this chapter Read and review and I need ideas people I need help or I can't write anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight characters only my own… And for those who are questioning Bella is known as Authentia in this ficcy.

And for those who ask the girl Edward cheated on will appear in the story again.

Last Time:

Alice leaned down and hugged her brother. She turned her head towards Carlisle "I Told you I saw her in my Vision." Carlisle said nothing but Emmet exclaimed

"We my friends are in deep shit."

Chapter 8: I love you…

She opened the school doors with such force they flew off the hinges, her eyes tinged with black… "Bring me food!" She shouted at Jane. The small vampire nodded, and turned away walking back out of the building.

Lucius walked closely behind his mistress, She stopped for a moment and turned to him , even thought he was a good 3 inches taller than her, she held a power over him.

"You are frightened?"

The male simply looked at her, eyes dilated in slits. "She touched his face gently and for the first time he saw the face of a soft woman and not the cold hearted vampire. She reached up tenderly and kissed him. At first he was shocked but soon enough he was kissing her back.

When they broke apart he looked into her eyes and saw a beautiful chestnut pair looking back but slowly they changed back into a reddish orange with black. He bowed his head to her and they continued on, it took only a moment before they reached the gym where a smell of decaying flesh and vampires over whelmed the senses.

They were everywhere he looked male and female alike all perfect in an evil way, "Well done my warriors." She smiled as she walked in and nodded her head to each of the new recruits.

"Look at them Lucius" Authentia said "They are beautiful." She watched them like a mother would her children, he nodded to her and they sat at a table up at the back of the gym.

A vampire approached the table and said "I am Malthor, the leader of the army of Forks… and I want to report that howls could be heard into the wind." Authentia smiled sickly at this news and said silently "well then let us prepare I want to see the soldiers in action."

The Male Vampire nodded and shouted out

"Alright newbie's! I know you're all hungry for some wolf meat and here's your chance battle position." The Vampires let out a roar of agreement and followed the instructions of the General.

"This should be most wonderful, don't you say Lucius?" Authentia smiled to herself not even looking at the leopard. He said nothing but looked into the beyond, he let out a roar as he changed into his Cat form and paced around his mistress chair.

"After tonight, no wolf shall be in forks again!" and from that note she let out a loud cold laugh.

"Were almost there!" Sam cried out to his followers. He stood on top of a car that was parked in the street, blood stained the inside and the road around it.

He gazed upon the hundreds of werewolves who had gathered to protect the human that were left in forks. "Tonight is the night we put a stop to this cruelty that this Vampire Queen has unleashed "

More roars of agreement could be heard threw the streets, but one wolf didn't howl, it let out more of a sad moan, as if he lost everything worth fighting for.

Sam peered threw the crowd to lay his eyes on Jacob he sat hunched over, he knew what was going to happen and he didn't like it. But he knew he could not avoid it, Death was never avoidable, it happened to the people who didn't deserve it.

"_Bella…" _Jacob thought sullenly.

"We are going to take them down one by one, I will not lie some of us will die tonight but we will not go down with out taking down those blood suckers, but I want you all to know You will be honored after this day!" And he let out a mighty howl and took off down the street hundreds of werewolves following after him.

They had reached the school finally everything was falling in place, they walked tenderly into the hall of the school, and surprisingly nothing smelled nothing it was as if nothing had every lived there, they made there way towards the stairs when they heard a noise, it was like feet padding on the floor, the followed the sound and reached the gym, but nothing was there nothing…

But then a monstrous cat came out from behind a table and growled lowly at them… Sam growled back and the leopard raised his hackle s and hissed. Sam was about to spring when a voice echoed threw the room.

"Now, now my friend is that a good idea?"

The werewolves looked around trying to find where the voice came from.

"Is that anyway to treat our guests." The voice was sensual and cold at the same time. The leopards stopped hissing and sat down looking at the dogs for some time. Then Sam barked out "Where are you witch!"

Lucius growled and jumped towards Sam, but Jacob and Paul jumped in front to protecting. The giant cat stopped in mid leap and turned around. Paul and Jacob followed after but stopped short as a figure in a pair of black k jeans and a long white jacket walked forward, her hair was left loose around her neck. Eyes as cold as the bottom of the ocean, never had they seen anything so beautiful yet deadly.

"I thought I told you dogs to behave?" Sam growled and said "You! You're the one who should be told to behave!"

Authentia let out a small laugh and said "You a feisty one your pelt will look good on my wall!" Sam growled and roared out the signal for them to attack but just as the werewolves started to move a wave of putrid meat hit their senses.

They shot from every where, Vampires coming out of what seemed the walls. The wolves turned in circles trying to decide where to attack, it had begun the battle that would decided if forks became a city of the dead or if it would return to the lively little place it had once been.

Sam growled out and lunged for the nearest Vampire, and made quick work of it. As if it was there queue the other wolves fought with all their might except one, Jacob stood there looking at Bella with sad eyes, as did she. It seemed as if the world wasn't there anymore and it was just them.

"Bella…" He said lowly, he took a step forward. But all of a sudden her eyes became like daggers and she lunged for the wolf, he hadn't expected the attack but managed to turn in a way so she would only grab fur. They rolled on the ground for a few moments before they sprang away from each other panting.

Jacob looked hopelessly at his love, the woman who had captured his heart stood before him trying to rip it out. She lunged at him again grabbing his neck and threw him, he was surprised at her strength but soon realized this was the fight for his life, he turned quickly and lunged at her grabbing her arm in his mouth, she hissed with anger and pounced his muzzle knocking him away whimpering.

Sam... He thought "I can't do this on my own…" Sam as if a ghost appeared out of no where and jumped Authentia from behind knocking her forward. He bit into her neck hard, and he could feel what was left of the vampire blood leave her body, she wriggle under nether him, but could not get out of his iron embrace.

The large wolf moved from the body of his victim and howled happily at his triumph, the Vampires around them hissed in rage and called out, "Mistress!" The wolves growled with happiness as the howl rang threw the gym, but Jacob could not believe it.

He pushed past Sam and looked at the body of his Bella, not Authentia the Queen of Vampires nut his Bella. Tears stung at his eyes. He lifted a massive paw and flipped her body over, but was cut short when a large blast pushed him away.

"What the hell is going on up here?" The voice of a man rang threw the place, he looked down at the woman "OH my love what have you gotten yourself into." He bent down and kissed Authentia, as if it was the kiss of life the wounds on her body began to heal.

Her chest began to rise and fall and her eyes became livid with life and rage. She sat up and peered into her saviors eyes.

"Constantine" she exclaimed.

"Yes my love?" He said silently she reached up and kissed him fiercely. He returned the kiss with just as much passion. But he broke it looking up at the wolves, his eyes turned white and his hair lifted from his back as he began to chant

"_To live is, to die and to die is, too live … I grant the power of the reaper to take the life of all that are in this room except for those accursed few!"_

Authentia looked around to see the body's of the werewolves fall one by one. Their lives being sucked out of them. Sam and Jacob turned wildly as they watched their comrade's fall. Very soon it was over Sam, himself, Paul, Emtry, Jarred and Quil were still standing, the vampires peered around the room not knowing what just happened but figure it was a good thing.

Lucius too was spared. Authentia looked up at her mate and said "What will you do with the bodies?" Constantine smiled and waved his hand, and the werewolves lifted themselves off the floor the only thing different was those there eye were cold and black fill with hate.

Sam and the other howled in agony as they watched their brethren become what they were fighting. Undead.

Authentia smiled and stood up with the devil's help. "Beautiful simply beautiful…"

Jacob turned to face Bella and roared out "I will kill you fro this woman!" he turned quickly and ran out of the building with the others behind him. Some Vampires went to follow but Authentia told them not to bother.

She leaned into Constantine's embrace and said "I will see to their death soon… As for now I want a nice bed so I can be with my lord."

Constantine let out a small smile and said "well, well, well, it's been a while hasn't it Authentia." The woman laughed "It has been Constantine, I've waited hundred's of years for this and now that I am back I will make sure no more time is lost, I have finally locked that senseless girl away and she will no longer be interrupting my bodily functions."

Constantine laughed and kissed her neck softly. Then let us go forth and show our love for each other." Authentia smiled and said "OH yes my love… it will only be a matter of time before she is gone forever."

With that they walked away from the gym and the army of Werewolves and Vampires. Malthor called out "Alright ladies lets get something to eat!" A cheer rose from the men and women of the army as they trudged out to find some food.

Leaving Lucius to himself. He had heard the conversation between Constantine and Authentia. This woman seemed to be someone else and not the woman who he had met before. He purred for a moment and jumped up knowing what he had to do. He sped out of the building and down the street until he reached his destination.

He transformed into a human and knocked on the door. It only took a moment before someone answered. "Hello may I help…" He silenced the person talking to him "Hush… I wish to speak with Edward Cullen!"

I hope you guys can live with this sucky short chappie I promise to try and write more okay?

Special thanks to Marshi and Remember the darkness for there I dea's! Great help guys thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

To all those who have been reading you do not know how sorry I am that I haven't updated this story. I hope all of you can forgive me; the last long while has been very hard for me. Before I do update I would like some volunteers to be beta readers. I am in despite need of one. So the sooner I find one the sooner you all get updates.


End file.
